


Ensnared

by saintsammy, smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: Art post for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2017.Jack has taken off, their mom is still gone, and Dean is spinning out with inaction. Sam suggests a non-dangerous diversion to scavenge through the remains of the British Men of Letters’ trailer for equipment and information. Sam comes across the Brit’s recent research on vampires and Benny’s name pops up.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Collab between myself and smalltrolven for the spn reversebang! Cross posted to Tumblr.

[Find smalltrolven's fic here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12650214/chapters/28828404) Art is traditional pen and ink, scanned in and tweaked. [Tumblr art post.](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com/post/167201263466/spnreversebang-supernatural-reversebang-2017)

 


End file.
